TUS PALABRAS EN LA ROCA
by okashira janet
Summary: Él estaba perdido y solo, ella no había podido conseguir el corazón de su amado ninja, ahora ambos estaban conectados sin saber quien era el otro ¿Por una roca? Sou&Misao Oneshot


TUS PALABRAS EN LA ROCA

**TUS PALABRAS EN LA ROCA**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

No era un lindo día, el viento soplaba con una fuerza descomunal alborotando terriblemente su cabello castaño, sus pasos eran cansados y desanimados. Por fin después de tanto tiempo lo habían atrapado, miembro del desaparecido Juppon Gatana era un sujeto sumamente peligroso, se merecía la cárcel de por vida pero el gobierno había decidido que podía usarlo, así como usaban a sus demás compañeros.

Espía del gobierno, en eso se había convertido, su jefe Saito Hajime (volvía a ser compañero de Cho) vaya vuelcos que daba la vida.

Se sentó en un recodo del camino, a pesar de que ahora trabajaba en Kyoto y le pagaban no tenía un lugar a donde ir, es decir, vivía en una posada, pero ese cuarto no era su hogar, esa gente no era su familia, él era un cliente más, solo eso… La espada en su cintura hizo presión contra su abdomen y él la hizo a un lado, en días como ese se preguntaba cual era el verdadero motivo de su vida, ¿Por qué y para que vivía?, no había podido vagar lo suficiente para dar con la respuesta, su fallecido tutor y el señor Himura habían tenido que vagar por diez largos años y él solo había podido hacerlo por dos antes de que finalmente la policía lo atrapara.

¿Y de verdad lo habían atrapado o él se había dejado atrapar?, cada día se sentía mas abatido, mas perdido, ¿Quién era Seta Soujiro?, ¿Cuál era su verdad? Ser libre o prisionero perdía sentido cuando su mente así se lo dictaba, si de cualquier forma no hacía mas que vagar, no hacía mas que dejarse llevar por el aire que soplaba, como un cachorrito que perdido busca un lugar calido donde refugiarse.

-Me hace falta algo, supongo…- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, nadie habría podido descifrarla, siempre era la misma sonrisa, carente de todo, sin felicidad, sin tristeza, sin rencor, sin segundas intenciones, solo era una sonrisa, una ingenua sonrisa carente de significado.

El camino acababa allí, delante se extendía el río, grande, cristalino, fresco y sombrío, ¿Cómo se sentiría hundirse en sus aguas?, ¿Dolería mucho?, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, no era tiempo de morir, no aún, aunque… sus oscuros ojos azules se volvieron casi grises ante la visión del liquido que brillaba frente a él, a veces sentía que le faltaba una razón para seguir, que era demasiado débil… ja, él débil… pero se aferraba a vivir, aunque aún no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

Nuevamente el viento golpeó su cara, ese lugar le daba mucha nostalgia y no entendía la razón, solo sabía que todas sus dudas, todos sus temores, todo su ser se confundía ahí, todo se volvía al revés frente a esas aguas, delante de esa gran piedra. Por cierto, que extraña piedra, era enorme y tenía un raro color azulado, el joven se acercó hacía ella y puso una de sus manos sobre la fría superficie, solo para sentir que estaba igual de muerta, igual de hueca que él.

-Soy como una roca- la afirmación pareció llevar algo de ironía a su mente, de verdad que debía ser como una roca para sonreír cuando de verdad no quería hacerlo, el día siguiente sería de infinito trabajo, el señor Saito le había encomendado una investigación, debía irse, pero antes de hacerlo y por alguna extraña razón tomó un pedazo de tiza que estaba en el suelo y escribió: "Debo seguir adelante".

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao levantó ambos brazos estirándose con una sonrisa, por fin había acabado su turno en el Aoiya, toda la tarde que quedaba era suya por completo, lastima que todos estuviesen tan ocupados en el restaurante, Shiro y Omasu se portaban muy raros últimamente, antes los tres siempre estaban juntos pero a ultimas fechas se sentía un ambiente extraño entre ellos y Misao sabía lo que era; se estaban enamorando. No había otra opción, nadie ponía esos ojos de borrego ni sonreía tan estupidamente a no ser que estuviera perdidamente enamorado de alguien.

-Ya era hora que lo notaran- murmuró la chica encogiéndose de hombros, lo de esos dos se venía venir, mas aún cuando Okon finalmente se había casado con el maestro de Himura (aún nadie se lo acababa de creer) pero parecía que la pareja se encontraba y se llevaba muy bien.

Los únicos que se encontraban solteros, solitos y abandonados eran Kuro, Okina (que dudaba mucho que el viejo encontrara a alguien a su edad), su señor Aoshi y ella.

-Señor Aoshi…- la chica sonrió tristemente al tiempo que dirigía su vista hacía el templo, al principio había pensado que las meditaciones de su tutor serían momentáneas, que solamente buscaba la manera de aliviar un poco su mente pero ya eran dos años desde que había comenzado su encierro voluntario y no parecía querer salir de ese estado.

Ella solía llevarle su té todas las tardes, intentaba distraerlo, le contaba chistes, anécdotas, cuentos, historias, al principio él había permanecido mudo, parecía no oírla o no tomarla en cuenta pero ella no había cedido, si él no la apartaba de su lado ella no desistiría, siempre que hubiese una esperanza se aferraría a ella con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su espíritu.

Y por eso se había empeñado en verlo sonreír, en verlo salir de su encierro, en ganarse su corazón, aunque solamente fuese un poco, ella lo amaba, lo amaba mas que a su vida misma, lo amaba tanto que hasta le dolía.

Pero entonces había sucedido algo, un día ella había ido a llevarle su té como siempre, mientras lo preparaba le contaba una de sus aventuras, esta vez ella y Shiro se habían subido a un tejado y Omasu los regañaba incitándolos a bajar, los chicos habían hecho caso omiso de sus ruegos y entonces entre uno de sus tantos brincos el tejado se había venido abajo tumbándolos a su paso. La muchacha sonreía recordando la escena y así sonriendo levantó la vista, por lo general siempre que preparaba el té hablaba sin descuidar sus movimientos pero esta vez vio fijamente el rostro del ninja descubriendo con increíble sorpresa que él también sonreía, una sonrisa pura y blanca, tan hermosa como siempre había imaginado que sería.

-¡Señor Aoshi esta sonriendo!- exclamó conmocionada dejando caer la taza que sostenía en su mano.

-De que hablas, yo siempre sonrió cuando tú sonríes, lo que pasa es que tú nunca alzabas la vista para sonreír conmigo- el joven tomó la taza que aún estaba en el suelo y bebió su contenido sin reparar mas en la muchacha, ella por su parte se puso de pie y sin agregar nada mas salió sin despedirse, por fin había logrado su cometido, había conseguido hacer que su señor Aoshi sonriera, pero, pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía como si algo en su corazón se hubiese extinguido?, era como si su misión estuviese terminada y no tuviera nada mas que hacer ahí.

En adelante siguió yendo, siempre llevándole su té, siempre sonriendo, siempre hablándole, en adelante siempre le sonrió de frente y él correspondió su sonrisa, pero por otro lado también se dio cuenta de que jamás sería correspondida, él no se daba cuenta de su infinito amor y ahora que sabía que sus fantasmas lo habían dejado ella tampoco sentía deseos de declarársele, no, con su sonrisa le bastaba, algún día él se iría, algún día los dejaría para siempre pero algo dentro de ella le decía que se encontraba preparada, cuando él se fuera ella podría abrazarlo y decirle que lo extrañaría sin desmoronarse, porque siempre tendría el recuerdo de su blanca sonrisa.

-Pero ahora, tengo una tarde libre y tengo que disfrutarla- exclamó con rapidez la joven sacudiendo la cabeza, no le gustaba estar pensando cosas tristes ni llenándose la cabeza de ideas, lo que tendría que pasar, pasaría y ella no podía estarse preocupando por cosas que aún no ocurrían.

El día era alegre, o por lo menos eso le parecía a ella, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que su trenza ondeaba como una bandera, parecía como si el aire quisiese jugar.

"Como no tengo a nadie con quien platicar creo que me iré a dar una vuelta" se dijo a si misma al tiempo que caminaba con paso alegre hacía el río, ese lugar le gustaba mas que cualquier otro, mas incluso que su cuarto o que el Aoiya, era un lugar donde podía tener paz y tranquilidad, algo que casi siempre le faltaba con su ajetreada rutina de vida.

Por el camino podía sentir el pasto en sus piernas y la fría brisa en su cara, su rostro se iluminó de alegría, era en momentos como ese cuando su espíritu casi infantil salía nuevamente a flote incitándola a correr, saltar y reír como cuando viajaba por todo Japón buscando a su tutor, como cuando no tenía ninguna preocupación mas que la de encontrar al amor de su vida.

-Valiente amor resultó- murmuró la chica traviesamente al tiempo que se dejaba caer de sentón frente a las serenas aguas que se mecían al compás del viento, últimamente y a pesar de que su vida era muy agradable tenía la sensación de que le hacía falta algo.

-Pero me pregunto ¿que…?- la chica alzó una ceja al sentir algo bajo su mano y parpadeó confundida al notar que se trataba de un pedazo de tiza que manchaba de blanco sus dedos.

-Vaya, vaya, me he manchado, pero bueno, nada que un poco de agua no pueda quitar- la chica soltó el pedazo de yeso sacudiendo sus manos para después lavarse, se estaba haciendo de noche y debía volver al Aoiya, sus amigos podrían preocuparse, que raro, le había parecido que tenía mas tiempo libre. Con un suspiro la chica dio la vuelta y entonces notó que la piedra azul, esa que siempre le había llamado la atención desde que era pequeñita tenía ahora escritas unas palabras, la caligrafía era bonita pero se notaba que su autor estaba algo deprimido, la frase decía "Debo seguir adelante".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Soujiro sacudió su castaña cabeza sintiéndose fatigado, había trabajado toda la noche como espía y aunque ya tenía recabada toda la información eso no lo hacía muy feliz, después de un trabajo siempre llegaba otro y los retos ya no eran suficientes para él o mejor dicho no eran lo suficientemente buenos, todo era monótono, todo era cansado.

Le hubiese gustado volver a los tiempos del Juppon Gatana, cuando los trabajos eran de vida o muerte, cuando la sangre era cosa cotidiana, y no exactamente porque extrañara el liquido carmesí sino porque extrañaba sentir esa sensación de adrenalina por sus venas, extrañaba a sus compañeros, extrañaba sentirse parte importante de un grupo.

Pero ahora aunque era importante para el gobierno se sentía solo, si algo le pasaba, a los demás les pesaría pero porque perdían un empleado valioso no porque les importara su vida en si.

-Soy y siempre he sido una pieza de ajedrez- murmuró para sus adentros el muchacho sonriendo con ganas, la cuestión no parecía ni agradarle ni desagradarle, nada parecía pasar por ese rostro aparentemente feliz. Sin ser consciente de sus actos el muchacho volvió tras sus pasos de la jornada anterior, el día volvía a ser triste, en esta ocasión llovía, levemente como una suave brisa que lo arrullaba, que lo invitaba a dormir… a dormir por siempre.

Aunque intentaba apartar los pensamientos melancólicos de su mente le estaba costando mucho trabajo, su vida cada vez parecía perder mas y mas el sentido, el trabajo, sus obligaciones, todo lo hacía mecánicamente, si tan solo tuviera algo que lo alentara hacía delante, algo que le diera la razón de su existencia.

-Pero pensar que una respuesta me va a caer del cielo es ilógico- exclamó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que sonreía, había llegado al mismo lugar del día anterior y justo en esos momentos lo empezaba a notar.

-Supongo que vine a volver a leer lo que escribí- murmuró para si mismo el muchacho al tiempo que le daba la vuelta a la gran piedra azul para así leer lo que había escrito el día anterior, no era que las letras hubiesen cambiado mágicamente o se hubieran borrado pero él quería volver a leerlas "Debo seguir adelante" para convencerse a si mismo que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, que ese era su destino pero…

Los ojos del joven espadachín se abrieron con sorpresa al tiempo que sus labios se entreabrían, ahí, bajo sus propias palabras estaba escrita otra frase, una caligrafía exquisita y refinada "¡Animo!, tú puedes".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao despertó por el ruido que hacían las gotas de lluvia al caer sobre el techo de su cuarto, no parecía que fuese a caer tormenta, mas bien era como una suave brisa, una travesura de las nubes.

-¡Misao, apúrate, tenemos mucho trabajo!- si ese era un saludo de buenos días no era nada agradable pero eso no importaba, la joven ninja había despertado de buen humor, había soñado que escribía nuevamente en la piedra azul, y cuando lo hacía sentía como si estuviera cometiendo una infantil diablura.

Ahora tenía que empezar su día, bañarse, comer, servir órdenes, lavar trastes, todo era parte de su rutina pero ella se las ingeniaba para volver todo mas divertido, para exprimir cada alegría presente al máximo.

Okon la miró extrañada cuando notó lo feliz que estaba, la chica por lo general tenía ese animo todo el tiempo, era su forma de ser, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no notaba una sonrisa en su rostro cada que volteaba a verla.

Aoshi también lo había notado, ella había estado muy alegre cuando le había llevado su té, él le había preguntado que era lo que le pasaba y ella había contestado que estaba muy contenta porque había escrito algo en la piedra azul del río, por toda respuesta el joven sonrió, una sonrisa discreta, de esas que ponía él, que solo demostraban sinceridad y nada mas.

En la tarde Omasu y Shiro que se divertían sentados en la azotea la habían invitado a unírseles pero ella había declinado su ofrecimiento y había partido en dirección al río.

-Que extraña ésta- comentó Omasu ladeando la cabeza al tiempo que la veía alejarse.

-Sí, se ve muy contenta, como lo era antes-

-Misao siempre ha sido una chica alegre pero creo que ahora lo es mas ¿Crees que haya pasado algo con el señor Shinomori?- Shiro negó con la cabeza apretando los labios mientras veía el cielo.

-No, no creo, me pareció que era otra cosa- Omasu suspiró, si no era eso no podía imaginarse que era lo que le ocurría a su joven okashira. Shiro estaba por decir otra cosa pero solo pudo conformarse con sonreir al sentir como la cabeza de su compañera hallaba el sitio exacto para acurrucarse en su hombro.

……**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Misao corrió a toda prisa por entre los árboles sintiendo como la suave lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo mojando poco a poco su ropa, seguramente cuando llegara al río ya estaría lloviendo a cantaros pero eso no importaba mucho. Cuando una idea se le metía entre ceja y ceja no descansaba hasta cumplirla y ahora quería volver a ver la piedra azul.

Pensándolo bien la cosa era ridícula porque lo mas seguro era que las frases no hubiesen cambiado ni un ápice, quizás la frase que había encontrado el día anterior había estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo y ella apenas la había descubierto, todo lo que estaba haciendo era tonto y sin embargo…

-Sin embargo siento que necesito verlo- exclamó la muchacha saltando ágilmente unos setos y corriendo a toda prisa, como lo había pronosticado la lluvia se estaba volviendo mas fuerte y la empapaba hasta los huesos pero no le importo, rodeó rápidamente la gran piedra y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando descubrió nuevamente la caligrafía bonita y ahora menos deprimida que le contestaba "Gracias"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Saito retiró el cigarrillo de sus labios y dejó salir todo el humo en la cara de Cho quien se quejo ruidosamente, pero el antiguo lobo de Mibu no le presto la mas mínima atención, el que estaba actuando muy raro era el joven Tenken, había llegado muy alegre a la oficina (es decir ese chico siempre estaba sonriendo) pero ahora lo hacía mas de lo normal, tener a su lado a un sonriente lunático era algo escalofriante, no se imaginaba como era que le había hecho Makoto Shishio para aguantar a semejante ser sin sentir escalofríos cada vez que se encontraba con su ingenua sonrisa.

-Oye Seta ¿Te pasa algo?-

-¿Me habla a mi señor Saito?- el joven dejo de lado un momento sus papeles y se giró a ver a su jefe.

-No tengo a muchos subordinados que apelliden Seta por aquí, ¡Claro que te hablo a ti!-

-Ahh…- el joven paso una mano tras su nuca al tiempo que cerraba alegremente los ojos -¿Y que necesita señor Saito?-

-Te pregunto que si te paso algo-

-¿Algo?-

-Sí, algo, algo para que pongas esa cara de tonto más tiempo de lo normal-

-Jefe no le diga eso, es la única cara que tiene- saltó Cho en defensa de su antiguo compañero, el joven por todo comentario ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que sus ojos observaban divertidos al policía, vaya manera de ayudar la del cabeza de escoba.

-No me ocurre nada señor Saito-

-Bueno, pues entonces si no te ocurre nada tomate lo que queda de la tarde libre-

-Pero si salgo en quince minutos- exclamó el muchacho perplejo ¿Qué clase de permiso era ese si ya estaba por salir?

-¿Desobedeces mis ordenes?- los ojos del policía se volvieron dos rendijas doradas y el muchacho se despidió rápidamente saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de las oficinas, pesándolo bien era buena idea salir temprano aunque no quería ir exactamente a su casa...

Corriendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo el joven salió del normal ajetreo de la ciudad y se dirigió al río, estaba lloviendo y no era una lluvia ligera como la del día anterior, era un verdadero alubión de agua, lo que se dice casi un diluvio.

Pero no le importaba que su ropa se mojara, no le importaba si se resfriaba o alguna cosa peor, en su mente solo había lugar para la piedra azul y el pedazo de tiza, quizás se estaba haciendo ilusiones, quizás y solo encontraría lo mismo que el día anterior, quizás incluso ya las letras se hubieran borrado por la lluvia… ante este ultimo pensamiento el joven sintió casi pánico, si llegaba y veía la gran piedra desnuda no podría soportarlo, no entendía porque, si eran solo letras, un par de frases cruzadas entre desconocidos pero así era, le importaban y mucho.

Un nudo parecía haberse alojado en su garganta, la lluvia seguía cayendo con brutal fuerza impidiéndole ver pero él llego a empellones hasta donde la gran roca azul se erguía fría y poderosa, se apartó los mechones de cabello pegados a su rostro y un calor infinito lo invadió recorriendo todo su cuerpo cuando pudo leer de nuevo con esa exquisita caligrafía y sin signos de daño por el agua la siguiente frase : "De nada, esta lloviendo muy fuerte, creo que me enfermare… si eso pasa será tu culpa".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Mi-sa-ooo, ¡Mi-sa-ooo!- entre sueños la joven escuchó que su nombre era pronunciado y despertó lentamente aún asida a sus cobijas con fuerza.

-¿He?-

-Despierta dormilona ya es muy tarde- Omasu la veía desde el umbral de la puerta sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Qué hora es?- la joven sacudió un poco su cabeza, su largo cabello algo desordenado.

-Pasan de las diez según creo-

-¡¿Qué dices?!- como si le hubiese caído encima un balde de agua fría la chica se quedo helada hasta el tuétano, era exageradamente tarde y ella ahí acostada en lugar de estar atendiendo el restaurante, Omasu al notar la preocupación de su amiga intento calmarla.

-No te alteres, espera, no te preocupes-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?!- exclamó la joven al tiempo que se ponía en pie de un salto y empezaba a buscar su calzado por toda la habitación presa de las prisas.

-No, no te preocupes, llueve a cantaros, casi no hay gente, Okon que esta de visita, Kuro y Shiro dijeron que ellos podían encargarse-

-Pero Okon esta de visita, no debemos ponerla a trabajar- reflexionó la joven ahora un poco mas calmada rascándose la cabeza.

-Sí pero ella entiende que tienes mucho trabajo como okashira así que se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos, no te preocupes- la joven ninja ante este razonamiento se dejo vencer sentándose de nuevo, ahora que lo pensaba tenía que acomodar cierto papeleo del Oniwabanshu, después pasaría a ayudar un poco en el restaurante y luego le llevaría su té al señor Aoshi… girando la vista la joven observó como caía el agua por su ventana como si se tratara de un diluvio, ¿La gente escribiría frases en una piedra aunque estuviese así el clima?.

………**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Okina observaba el panorama frente al Aoiya suspirando de vez en cuando, cuando llovía tan fuerte como en esos instantes las chicas guapas no solían pasar por ahí, aunque claro, Misao era la excepción.

-Okina ¿Qué haces?- el antiguo okashira caminó hasta pararse a un lado del viejo con los brazos en jarras y sin verlo, como había estado lloviendo tan fuerte no había podido ir al templo.

-Aquí, observando como la vida se detiene por un poco de agua- contestó melancólicamente el anciano apoyando su barbilla en el barandal.

-No toda la vida- respondió el joven ninja girando la vista hacía el camino que llevaba al río, el viejo al ver el gesto alzó una ceja ¿Qué estaría queriendo decir el muchacho?.

-¡Demonios!- Misao piso una piedra manchada de barro y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo, sin embargo se rehizo y siguió adelante, el agua caía copiosamente sobre ella casi ahogándola, ni ella misma entendía porque hacía lo que estaba haciendo, es decir ¿A que loco se le ocurriría caminar hasta el lejano río en medio de una tempestad como esa solo para escribir una frase en una roca? Y mejor aún ¿Quién sería tan loco de hacer el mismo recorrido tan solo para ver si había algo nuevo escrito?.

-Solo yo- exclamó con humor al tiempo que sus ojos vislumbraban la gran piedra azul a unos metros de ella, rodearla para llegar al otro lado sería una gran perdida de tiempo así que dando un potente salto la brincó cayendo del otro lado (aunque un leve error le hizo resbalar y casi caer por segunda vez).

-¡Me lleva!- gruñó la chica agarrándose a la fría superficie, mientras luchaba desesperadamente por quitarse los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente impidiéndole ver, de un fuerte manotazo logró apartarlos y entonces… todo su ser pareció relajarse y una bella sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al leer las palabras grabadas ahí tan solo para ella "Lo lamento muchísimo, pero para que no se enoje conmigo debo decirle que yo también me estoy mojando, así que probablemente nos enfermaremos los dos".

La chica se mordió un labio divertida, esa persona le hablaba de usted, ¿Quién sería?, ¿Alguien como Himura quizás?, miró a su alrededor y encontró el trozo de tiza resguardado bajo una piedra, seguramente la otra persona lo había dejado listo para ella, tomándolo entre sus mojados dedos se pego a la roca mientras miraba hacía arriba ¿Qué escribiría en esta ocasión?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tormenta, caía una tormenta infernal, relámpagos, rayos y truenos, todos en la comisaría parecían gatitos que acurrucados buscaban el calor del hogar, incluso Saito lucía menos dispuesto a las hostilidades, aunque en su caso seguía siendo una cría de lobo, sí, un lobito que juguetea por un momento para después clavar sus afilados colmillos en su presa.

-¡Que día!, el clima es muy raro- comentó Cho a su compañero mientras ponía las manos tras su nuca.

-Sí, eso creo señor Cho- contestó el muchacho sonriendo al tiempo que un trueno estremecía con su ruido todo el lugar produciendo un estruendo infernal.

-Ya estas mayorcito para que aún sigas llamando a la gente de señor- gruñó el rubio observándolo de reojo –A ver, dime ¿cuantos años tienes?-

-Pues veinte claro- contestó el joven ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y parpadeando.

-Veinte y sigues pareciendo un crió- exclamó Saito quien iba entrando a la oficina con un paquete de hojas bajo el brazo.

-No me digas que eso es mas trabajo- se quejó Cho poniendo una mano fatídicamente sobre su cara, empezaba a pensar que era mejor estar en la cárcel que bajo las órdenes del lobo.

-Sí pero esta vez no es para ti, Seta necesito que hagas el informe de la misión pasada, lo quiero para hoy- diciendo y haciendo el antiguo Shinsen dejó caer el paquete de hojas frente al escritorio del chico quien solo sonrió nerviosamente como aparente respuesta, si quería terminar el trabajo antes del anochecer debía darse prisa.

………

…

**..**

**.**

Rayos, truenos y lluvia, nadie salía de su casa, nadie se arriesgaba bajo semejante clima pero él no podía evitarlo, no solo era como una obligación, era una necesidad, debía por todos los medios asistir a la cita invisible con esa persona de la que no sabía nada.

No entendía su proceder y tampoco hacía grandes esfuerzos por entenderlo, había salido muy tarde del trabajo, mucho mas tarde de lo normal, quizás y la otra persona ya había ido al río y se había decepcionado de no hallar respuesta, si eso pasaba el joven Tenken seguramente moriría, estaba apurado, nervioso, sumamente frenético, debía llegar, debía tocar nuevamente esa piedra azul y sentir que todo estaba bien, que había algo que lo motivaba.

En el largo camino muchas veces su pie se hundió en el lodo, muchas veces chocó con las ramas y es que no se preocupaba por hacer las cosas bien, solo corría como poseso, parecía no recordar o no querer recordar todas sus habilidades para el espionaje, para pasar desapercibido, para no dejar huella, solo corría y corría como lo haría un enamorado común y corriente que va demasiado tarde para ver a su novia y teme que ya no la dejen recibirlo.

-¡Vamos!- su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho cuando un rayo iluminó la gran piedra dejando su color azul al descubierto, llegar, agarrarse a ella con fuerza y buscar una nueva señal, un nuevo signo de vida fue realizado casi todo al mismo tiempo y de nuevo no se defraudaba, la frase estaba ahí "Bueno, entonces supongo que esta bien ja,ja, camino hacía aquí casi me caigo dos veces, esto es tu culpa por completo" en esta ocasión a un lado de la frase estaba dibujada con trazos rápidos la silueta de una chica cayendo al barro, la figura era tan cómica que el muchacho soltó una carcajada, así que se trataba de una muchacha, algo en su ser vibró y con el corazón casi en la mano busco la tiza por el suelo encontrándola donde la había dejado la vez anterior al resguardo de la lluvia.

"Bien, voy yo" pensó el joven apretando los labios con diversión mientras escribía la respuesta, después de hacerlo miró su obra muy ufano para después reírse de la misma, de verdad que no era un muy buen dibujante y menos cuando la tormenta lo estaba azotando de esa manera tan cruel, de verdad que debía estar loco para quedarse ahí, dándose la vuelta el joven corrió nuevamente pero ahora en dirección contraria, si no llegaba pronto a su casa terminaría convertido en un fideo escurrido. La noche empezaba a caer y cada vez veía menos entre tanta agua, por un segundo se le figuro ver que alguien corría por un lado suyo, una figura que paso a escasos metros sin hacer nada de ruido pero pensándolo bien eso era imposible, solo un loco como él andaría vagando por los bosques en un momento así.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tormenta, caía una infernal tormenta, desde la mañana Misao se la había pasado vagando por los pasillos del Aoiya que en esa ocasión permanecía cerrado.

Sentía una inmensa vitalidad corriendo por sus venas, como una emoción muy fuerte que agitaba su corazón y la hacía caminar de un lado a otro sin descanso. No entendía muy bien porque los mensajes que un desconocido le dejaba en una piedra la hacían sentirse de esa manera, es decir, al principio lo había hecho simplemente porque no tenía nada que hacer, después cuando al día siguiente le habían respondido lo había hecho por curiosidad pero ahora era un deseo irrefrenable, llovía a mares y había relámpagos y truenos. Okon había venido de visita, estaba embarazada y quería pasar todo el día charlando con ellos, seguramente no la dejaría salir bajo ningún motivo, eso la exasperaba pero tenía que ser paciente.

Por otro lado su señor Aoshi se estaba portando raro, la veía de reojo como si le supiera algo y a veces parecía querer preguntarle alguna cosa pero invariablemente se quedaba callado sin decir nada (como siempre).

Shiro y Omasu por otra parte ya se habían vuelto novios (la noticia no le había caído de sorpresa a nadie) y ahora llenaban el Aoiya con ese aroma dulzón que siempre surge en medio de los enamoramientos.

-Misao ven acá, necesito contarte algo- Okon que veía subiendo las escaleras comiéndose al tiempo un pastel de arroz le hizo una seña a la chica y esta se encogió de hombros sonriendo, le esperaba un largo día.

………**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Ya podían decirlo, estaba completamente desesperada, la noche empezaba a caer y ella aún no podía salir del Aoiya, una parte de su cerebro le decía que no era necesario ir, que de seguro la otra persona tampoco había acudido a la cita por el despiadado clima, que ya lo haría mañana, esa era la parte razonable, pero la otra parte de su cerebro le decía que debía asistir, que si no se arrepentiría, que necesitaba hacerlo estuviese como estuviese la tormenta.

-Pero…- la joven se recargó en el barandal mordiéndose los labios, los demás lo notarían y no les iba a agradar nada, nadita que saliera en semejantes condiciones, debía inventarse una buena excusa pero ya no tenía tiempo.

-¿Quieres ir verdad?- la voz ronca y fuerte de su tutor la hizo sobresaltarse y girar a verlo sorprendida, pero este parecía tan imparcial como siempre. –Si quieres ir hazlo, que no te importe la tormenta, después de todo… a un Oniwabanshu eso jamás lo ha frenado- los labios de la chica se entreabrieron intentando responder algo, su señor Aoshi lo sabía, él lo sabía y le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, por un momento tuvo la tentación de abrazarlo y darle las gracias pero en lugar de eso asintió con la cabeza y de un espectacular brinco saltó al suelo y se perdió por el bosque camino al río; el joven ninja por su parte la observó alejarse con ternura, no sabía quien era la persona que iba a ver, no sabía si era mayor que ella por muchos o pocos años, lo único que sabía era que ella estaba enamorada y eso significaba que estaba creciendo y eso, en algún lugar de su corazón lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

Misao corrió, corrió como lo hacen los ninjas, cautelosos y veloces, sin hacer ruido, sin resbalar, a toda prisa, casi como un fantasma, cuando estaba a escasos metros de la gran roca azul creyó haber visto a alguien pero pensándolo bien no había sentido su presencia y era imposible que una persona no tuviera ki así que no pensó mas en ello y saltó por encima de la enorme roca para después apoyarse en ella a recuperar el aliento. El agua caía sobre ella golpeándola con rudeza, la noche ya era casi completa y no podía ver lo que estaba escrito, no había pensado en eso, que gran tontería, todo ese viaje para nada, con furia contenida la joven cerró los puños y entonces un rayo paso tras ella iluminando todo a su paso, fue solo unos segundos, solo un momento antes de que se dejara oír el trueno pero fue suficiente, el mensaje decía "Es muy linda señorita, ¿Qué tal estoy yo?" a un lado había un dibujo de un chico pero Misao no había podido alcanzar a verlo con claridad, así que tomo la humedecida tiza y pegándose exageradamente a la roca (pues ya no veía casi nada) escribió…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Domingo, ese día gracias a Kami no trabajaba, el señor Saito no podría ir a sacarlo de la posada así lo amenazara con su espada, sonriendo como un gato feliz giró sus ojos somnolientos hacía la ventana y notó con sorpresa que un hermoso sol con todo y arco iris aparecía en el horizonte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Domingo, ese día gracias a Kami no trabajaba, bueno aunque los dos últimos días no había tenido mucho trabajo que digamos por el clima, como sea, las cosas se pintaban felices para ella, sonriendo como un gato feliz giró sus ojos somnolientos hacía la ventana y notó con sorpresa que un hermoso sol con todo y arco iris aparecía en el horizonte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se puso de pie restregándose los ojos, el día anterior se había mojado tanto que aún le quedaban escalofríos en el cuerpo, solo rezaba por no enfermarse, su cuerpo era muy resistente pero bueno, todo tenía un límite y él no era la excepción. El chico se paró frente al único espejo que tenía en su cuarto, un vidrio pequeño con marco dorado donde se acomodó un poco el cabello, sin embargo eso no era suficiente, aunque no tuviera ganas de mas agua, tendría que bañarse. Tomando con desgano su yukata y sus sandalias el joven se dirigió al cuarto de baño, eso le serviría para acabar de despertarse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se puso de pie restregándose los ojos, el día anterior se había mojado tanto que aún le quedaban escalofríos en el cuerpo, solo rezaba por no enfermarse, su cuerpo era muy resistente pero bueno, todo tenía un límite y ella no era la excepción. La chica se paró y caminó hasta el espejo mas pequeño que tenía en su cuarto, era uno con el marco plateado en donde se veía todas las mañanas, su cabello estaba desarreglado (como siempre) así que aunque no tuviera ganas de mas agua, tendría que bañarse. Tomando con desgano su yukata y sus sandalias la joven se dirigió al cuarto de baño, eso le serviría para acabar de despertarse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Ahhh!!, bañarse de verdad que lo había relajado, se sentía mucho mejor, además el día era muy bonito, por fin después de tanto tiempo había salido el sol y de verdad que no había visto un arco iris mas brillante que ese en muchos años.

-Ahora lo único que me falta es…- el joven dejó caer la toalla con la que se secaba la cabeza mientras reflexionaba acerca de sus deseos, que cosa tan maravillosa que toda su vida se hubiese resumido en un solo deseo, un deseo que solo tenía como objetivo leer las palabras escritas en una roca azul. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, aún era muy temprano, de seguro la roca aún no tenía nada escrito pero fuese como fuese quería ir a ver.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Ahhh!!, bañarse de verdad que la había relajado, se sentía mucho mejor, aunque primero había tenido que disputarle el cuarto de baño a Omasu y el agua estaba algo fría porque nadie había reavivado las llamas, pero no importaba, el día era muy bonito.

-Ahora lo único que me falta es…- la joven ninja dejó caer la toalla con la que se secaba la cabeza provocando que todo su largo cabello azabache cayera sobre su espalda mientras reflexionaba acerca de sus deseos, que cosa tan maravillosa que toda su vida se hubiese resumido en un solo deseo, un deseo que solo tenía como objetivo leer las palabras escritas en una roca azul. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, aún era muy temprano, de seguro la roca aún no tenía nada escrito pero fuese como fuese quería ir a ver.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Soujiro ahora no corría, caminaba despacio disfrutando del olor de la hierba aún húmeda a su alrededor, los pájaros cantaban en el cielo y nadie podría siquiera imaginar que el día anterior se había desatado una fuerte y terrible tormenta.

-Parece un sueño- en su pecho el corazón del joven dio un salto, de verdad que estaba emocionado, como cuando de pequeño el señor Shishio le había dicho por vez primera que le iba a enseñar una técnica especial, como cuando Yumi lo había besado en la mejilla como signo de cariño, como cuando había aprendido que podía sonreír no porque los otros lo obligaran a hacerlo sino porque él así lo deseaba.

La roca azul se levantaba ahora desafiante frente a él, era de verdad enorme e increíblemente azul, nunca en toda su vida había visto una piedra como aquella. Con sigilo dio la vuelta, lentamente, esperaba encontrarse todo como el día anterior, las frases, los dibujos, la tiza blanca pintando las paredes frías pero su corazón entero se congeló cuando vio con horror que todo había desaparecido, no quedaba nada, el agua lo había borrado.

Tragando saliva con desesperación paso las manos por encima de la piedra y se arrodillo frente a ella buscando algo, al final solo se podía leer una ultima frase, no era la misma caligrafía elegante, esta se veía chueca y deforme y decía una sola cosa "No veo" Soujiro no entendía, no podía comprender que trataban de decirle, intentó contestar como lo había hecho antes pero al buscar en el piso encontró la tiza completamente deshecha, demasiado mojada para intentar algo con ella.

"No veo" ¿Qué podía significar aquello?, quizás cuando la chica había llegado ya todo estaba borrado, quizás ya no quedaba nada y ella había escrito que no veía nada, era lógico, pero…

-No esta, nada esta- sus palabras se transformaron en quejidos sin que pudiera evitarlo, sabía que se estaba comportando como un chiquillo, como un inmaduro pero no podía evitarlo, se había encontrado tan solo, tan abandonado que se había aferrado con demasiada fuerza a esa luz en su vida y ahora…

-¡Ahora…!- cerró su puño viendo con impotencia la piedra azul frente a él, la odiaba, ahora podía sentirlo, odiaba sus paredes frías que no habían podido retener las palabras que curaban a su corazón.

-¿Y ahora que hago?-

-¿Qué haces?- Soujiro se giró con los ojos abiertos y se encontró con la imagen de una jovencita que lo veía entre temerosa y esperanzada.

-Tú…- el joven se puso lentamente de pie, el sol los bañaba con sus benéficos rayos.

-¿Se borró?- Misao se mordió los labios al preguntar y el asintió con la cabeza.

-No queda nada-

-Ya veo…- se miraron fijamente a los ojos, él tenía las orbes azul oscuro y ella verde esmeralda, él pensó que era mucho mas hermosa de lo que había imaginado y ella se dijo que era mas guapo de lo que había soñado, pero… ninguno de los dos hablaba, se veían en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente, sin saber como empezar, sin saber que hacer.

-Debo seguir adelante- murmuró el joven viéndola fijamente, era la primer frase que había escrito, con la que intentaba darse ánimos a si mismo.

-¡Animo!, tu puedes- respondió Misao sonriendo débilmente, así había empezado todo.

-Gracias- esta vez Soujiro se lo decía de frente.

- De nada, esta lloviendo muy fuerte, creo que me enfermare… si eso pasa será tu culpa- Misa sonrió, las palabras seguían grabadas en su mente casi a fuego.

- Lo lamento muchísimo, pero para que no se enoje conmigo debo decirle que yo también me estoy mojando, así que probablemente nos enfermaremos los dos- ambos sonrieron, al parecer no se habían enfermado.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que esta bien, camino hacía aquí casi me caigo dos veces, esto es tu culpa por completo- Misao avanzó un paso hacía él y él hizo lo mismo.

- Es muy linda señorita, ¿Qué tal estoy yo?- el joven extendió la mano para tocar su rostro, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia, realmente él era bello, mas de lo que hubiese soñado.

-No veo…- él la miro sin comprender y ella abrió los ojos sonriendo dulcemente –Escribí que no veía porque era de noche, no veía nada y se me acabó la tiza- él sonrió, no una de sus sonrisas falsas, era una calida y llena de amor, ella avanzó un paso mas hacía adelante y él la recibió en sus brazos, era mágico como su pequeña cabecita encontraba el sitio perfecto para acurrucarse en su hombro.

**FIN**

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Vaya!, me he aventado este fic en un solo día, estaba tan emocionada que no he hecho otra cosa y ahora me duele la cabeza. La idea me vino de pronto cuando termine de leer un fic en ingles llamado "Sleep listening" Me gusto tanto que incluso pensé en pedirle de favor a su autora que me dejara traducirlo pero antes de que pudiera seguir con eso se me ocurrió esta idea y presa de una loca fiebre escritora lo redacte sin casi pensar ¿Qué tal quedo? No se ustedes pero a mi me gusto je,je. Me despido cuídense los quiero Ciao

_Viernes 4 de Abril del 2008 _


End file.
